The present invention relates to a noise attenuated filter for use in fluid flow systems and in particular, the system developed for use in toilet flushing mechanisms of the water tank type which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,029.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,029, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, is directed to a fluid control system employed in a toilet flushing mechanism of the type tank which is operable with less water than conventional flushing mechanisms and rapidly releases all of the water held within the cistern drain immediately upon actuation to provide a more thorough flushing of the toilet bowl. While the patented mechanism is more quiet than the conventional toilet flushing mechanisms, the high velocity water flow used therein does create a degree of noise particularly in high line pressure installations which, although not overly objectionable, could be reduced. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a filtering mechanism for the removal of particles from the high velocity flow which might tend to clog or otherwise interfere with the operation of the fluid control system. The noise attenuating filter device disclosed herein maintains the volume of water flow necessary for the proper functioning of the aforesaid fluid control system while sufficiently reducing the velocity of the flow to attentuate the noise generated thereby and additionally provides a self-cleaning filtering mechanism for the system.